The best what could have happened
by Quiet.crash
Summary: Fate is unfair to Takano Masamune...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

For the hundereth time he pushed me away. He keeps telling me that he doesn't want me. Not now not ever. He even slapped me. I guess I can't do anything about it. I tried for a year. And he actually gave me hope. He was giving in after he struggled for some time. He always gave in.

Not for the last month though.

Whole month. He is much more in denial than ever. He's avoiding me. He's running away every time he sees me. Fuck, he acts like we don't know each other. I don't know why. What have I done to him he grew to hate me so much. I can't remember anything.

Or maybe... he was always so polite to everyone. Maybe through that year he tried to delicately show me he doesn't want me but now he is tired of this whole situation and desperate to get rid of me...

It hurts.

Serves me right. I made him upset. I had made him suffer. This beautiful creature was crying because of me. I wish I could suffer myself instead of him. I felt pain too back then. I wish I felt some more if it could prevent his pain.

I heared someone screaming. And then I saw Ritsu on the way of a truck. It was my fault. He was trying to get away from me and didn't see it coming.

I had to save him. Without a second of thinking, my body moving almost on it's own I ran to him and pushed him away. He was safe. Good.

Then the truck hit me.

I felt terrible pain through all my body. And nothing else. I found myself on the concrete looking into a pair of emerald eyes. Only one person I ever knew has such beautiful eyes.

'Ritsu...' I whispered. Tears were up in his wide opened, shocked eyes. 'Don't cry.' I tried to smile at him but I started to feel numb. I forced my mouth to say two more things. 'I'm sorry.' One more. I hardly felt my body at all. 'I... love... you...' He started to cry. He was crying so much I wanted to comfort him but even if I could he wouldn't like it. I closed my eyes. My lids were much too heavy to keep them opened. All I coul feel was unbearable pain and saddnes. I was fading in the darkness. I hoped that Ritsu would be happy. Without me he could be. Finally. Right?

Good luck Ritsu. I wish you happiness with someone who would love you as much as I do.

Suddenly I felt very light. I opened my eyes and understood everything. I was looking from the above at my bloody body, poeople around me and Ritsu. He was still right next to me gripping my hand.

I was dead.

I smiled.

Now, Ritsu, don't cry anymore. That's the best what could happened. Now you won't have to cope with me and I will always be right behind you, protecting you.

Don't cry.

I love you.

**I almost cried writing it. I actually killed my favourite character! **

**Anyway, thank you for reading, please leave a coment! :) I'm thinking about making a good ending in the next chapter but I'm not sure about it. How do you want it? Please let me know! :) I need it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. so at first it was a oneshot but He can't just die, right? :)**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Ritsu's POV**

Everything around me was a blur. Muffled shouting, beeping, someone calling an ambulance, someone trying to talk to me or him. But none of this actually got to me. I was concentrated on one person.

On _him_.

Masamune Takano.

What just happened? I remember I was so nervous. I was going to have to go home with him again. I was afraid. I was pushing him away and I was afraid he will be so angry. In fact I don't really know why exactly I was trying so hard to get away from him. He always showed me only great kindness and… love.

I can't deny it anymore. Not now. Not when I'm sitting on the concrete, gripping his bloody hand and staring into his hazel, painfilled, but somehow content eyes.

When I hear him whispering my name with quiet voice. When he whispers 'Don't cry…' I'm just starting to feel more tears. He is trying to comfort me when he… he saved my life replacing it with his own.

'I'm sorry…' What is he saying? The one who should apologise is me! ME! He didn't do anything it was all my fault!

'I… love… you…' He whispered and closed his eyes. No… NO!

Why? Why this had to happen? I was so stupid! Running away from him, from his comforting kindness, because of something I don't really know what is, causing pain to both of us. I'm sure he was suffering. He hid it well but sometimes when I dared to look him in the eye I could see this pain deep in his beautiful eyes.

I was so cruel. I wasn't only like this to myself but to him too!

And there was the first time. When I misunderstood his little smile when I asked him about his feelings. I caused him so much pain!

All of this flood through my mind in the matter of seconds. I was still looking at his face covered with blood. I couldn't bare with this view. I felt sobs shaking all my body.

I leaned down and lowered my head onto his chest. I didn't give a damn about blood everywhere. There was only him now. His heart. I could hear it…

… for a moment.

Then it stopped.

I was horrified. His heartbeat. Where is it? Where the hell it is? Takano-san! Saga-sempai! MASAMUNE WAKE UP!

Someone was trying to detach me from him but I gripped his lifeless body for dear life and started to whisper too. I just couldn't let him die like that. Not because of me. He loved me so much and I… I had to do something. I had to tell him.

I realized it now. That I loved him too.

Back in the highschool. Now. For this whole time my love hadn't faded I just refused to acknowledge it. And he had to DIE on me, BECAUSE of me, for me to realize it. I'm such a horrible person…

'Takano-san!' I whispered in broken voice. 'Takano-san don't die. Please. Please don't leave me! I… I need you.' Nothing happened. 'Saga-sempai, don't go. I-I… l-love you…' He didn't even stir. Someone moved me from his chest but I still could reach his ear to whisper into it.

Suddenly his all body shooked violently.

They were paramedics. And they had defibrillator with them.

'Takano-san wake up.' Another bolt. 'Wake up dammit! I know I was a bastard but please… PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DIE LIKE THAT! NOT WHEN I HAVE TO FIX WHAT I SCREWED!' I didn't mind all this people staring and listening to my shouting. I had to have _him_ hear me. 'IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! I ADMIT IT I WAS A HEARTLESS BASTARD JUST DON'T LEAVE!' Bolts were so hard. I burst into tears and sobs and all I could manage now was again a whisper. 'Don't… leave…' I managed. 'I l-love you!...'

**Takano's POV**

Now seriously: what was going on? I was quite happy. To some extent. And then Ritsu broke into tears and started whispering to my dead body that he _needs _me. That I _can't leave_ him. That he…_ loves me._

Ha said it. Why? Why I had to die to hear this words? Now I couldn't be in peace knowing he would be suffering because of me. I don't want that. Never.

… I have to come back.

But I… I can't. I don't know the way to come back to my body. How do I do this?

Then paramedics arrived. Maybe they'll help me. They've got defibrillator. Oh good. It should help. Come on!

I realized Ritsu didn't leave my side even when they used their equipment on me. He was still talking to me. No. Now he was _screaming_. What are you doing Ritsu? They all can hear you, you know that, right? He was so horrified. I wanted to comfort him so much…

And he wanted it too.

I HAD to go back. Quickly.

Suddenly I felt my body . Or let's say maybe not my body but it's pain. It was like a question: do you really want to go back to all that pain? Do you really want to suffer like this again?

My answer was 'yes', without hesitation. I needed to comfort my love. I'd do anything for him.

And so with one strong bolt I found myself _inside_ again. The pain was unbearable but I struggled to open my eyes and take a breath. I saw paramedics. They sighed with relief and rushed to get me to the ambulance.

And I saw Ritsu. He didn't really know what was happening. He was sobbing next to me, shaking violently. I tried to say something but it was too much. I was too exhausted and he probably wouldn't hear me through all of the sounds around.

So I fought to rise ma hand. I managed to lay it on his. He jolted and looked up at me.

Straight into my eyes.

He gasped and stared at me for a while. Then he started crying again but this time it was his joy. He had happened written on his blood-covered yet beautiful face.

When they put me into an ambulance Ritsu came with me and stayed near all the time. He watched all the time in the ambulance while they were trying to fix me and then in the hospital waiting for the operayion to end succesfully. I knew he was there although they make me sleep.

I knew he was there and he will forever.

End

**Well seems like this is all... hope you like it. Thank you for reading,and especially thank you for your revievs guys. I love them! :) **

**See you in my next project (I hope so)!  
**


End file.
